The Dark Side of the Moon
by Hymnophile
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the Pink Floyd album "The Dark Side of the Moon." T for later chapters.
1. Speak To Me,Breathe

**AN: I've been listening to Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd once a day for about a week. I am so in tune to it, it's not funny. And I am loving it. My friends say I'm overanalyzing the album. I think it's meant to be overanalyzed. So, this fic is a quick series of oneshots, one based on each song. I highly recommend listening to the album as you read. Don't start reading this one until the first lyrics of Breathe come at you.**

**Disclaimer is on my profile.**

* * *

_"Breathe, breathe in the air/Don't be afraid to care" _-Pink Floyd, Speak to Me/Breathe

I had been in incredible, suffocating amounts of pain.

I had not screamed, I had not even moved, for fear of frightening Edward. He was the most important thing. I kept my thoughts on Edward and my daughter, who I had never truly met.

_Pull through, Bella._

The voice. It was back. I hadn't heard it since I jumped off the cliff almost half a year ago. Where was it coming from, and why was it here?

_Come on, Bella. Please. _

The voice begged once again. How could I ignore that soft, velvet rumbling?

And then another blast of napalm shot through my veins. I felt so dry inside, so much like nothing but a pile of ash on this bed. I had to keep thinking of them. Keep loving them until the pain subsided. I didn't know how or when I would escape. Only that it was necessary.

For Edward.

For Renesmee.

All of a sudden, the waves of pain stopped lashing at me, little by little, until there was none.

I opened my eyes, and inhaled my first breath of oxygen as a vampire.


	2. On the Run

**AN: Okay, so the quote at the beginning of this didn't really make much sense, but it's the only audible words in the song (besides running and panting, the song is completely instrumental). Roger Manifold was the road manager of Pink Floyd. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

_"Live for today, gone tomorrow, that's me...Haha!" ---Roger "The Hat" Manifold, "On the Run"_

All I knew was running.

I couldn't stop. Not because of the crowd pushing me forward, not because I knew exactly where my goal was. There was an unyielding urge to continue, even though all I could hear was my heavy breath, and all I could feel was the burn of my lungs, and all I could see was...

Edward's saffron eyes flashed before mine, and I bumped into another bystander, dressed in red. They glared down at me with his eyes.

I could only see his eyes.

Because they were closed, right in front of me.

I slammed into him, and it felt like running headlong into a brick wall, with whom I was in love and hadn't seen for months.

It felt good.

* * *

**Reviews=love!**


	3. Time

**AN: So this is one of the longer songs on the album, and it has some great quotes I wanted to use, but there were so many, I just decided to do a few small drabbles on each quote I chose. Seriously, it's nearly a songfic (the horror) with the amount of quotes in this song that are perfect for Twilight. So I apologize in advance for the songfic-like appearance of this chapter, which really could stand alone, it has so much of the song in it.**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

**Reviews are my life force! Without them I will die and cease to write fanfic! (Which might make you happy, why don't you let me know in a review *cough*)**

* * *

_"Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day/You fritter and waste the hours in an off-hand way..." --Pink Floyd, "Time"_

And so Edward Cullen wasted time. He practiced the piano, he learned another language. How could that help him, though, when his family was so blissfully paired?

Edward was the odd man out. No question about it, though he would have to wait a while longer before his other appeared for him.

* * *

_"Kicking around a piece of ground in your hometown/Waiting for someone or something to show you the way..."_

I didn't really understand myself why I had chosen to come to Forks. I guess part of it was to give my mom the freedom to travel with Phil, but part of it was just for myself.

I didn't have very many friends in Phoenix because I was shy. In Forks, I was pushed out of my shell by a bunch of eager high schoolers. I couldn't say I was grateful, but I couldn't say I wasn't, either.

I had found a purpose in Forks.

* * *

_Tired of lying in the sunshine, staying home to watch the rain/You are young and time is long and there is time to kill today..."_

Sunny days were the worst.

The pain of his diamond skin, glistening in my mind, was nearly unbearable. I would sit at my window watching rain pound down on it like it was the last rainstorm of forever, trying to shove away sunny memories.

Forever was the wrong string of thoughts to continue down as well. And I would always be older than Edward, really. There were just too many empty hours in my days then.

I continued to gaze out my window.

* * *

_"The sun is the same in a relative way but you're older/Shorter of breath, and one day closer to death..."_

I could not ignore every day I aged. I wanted so much to be forever seventeen, frozen like Edward. I couldn't understand his desire to keep me this way, closer every second to dying. And when he was so hell-bent on keeping me safe and protected, why was I not just taken and changed that day in Biology?

* * *

**Once again, apologies for the songfic-like ramblings. Review!**


	4. The Great Gig In The Sky

**AN: It's been a while...my bad. And this is short, which doesn't really make up for it.**

**"The Great Gig in the Sky" literally has no words (it's completely vocal music, for you non-Floydians), and therefore, minimal inspiration, except to take some singing classes (because I officially worship Clare Torry, the vocalist on the track, and my singing ability is nothing compared to that). I took one of the spoken quotes from the beginning of the track, and used that, because it sparked **_**plenty **_**inspiration. And if you know as much as I do about the album, you're amazed that this guy just said this on the spot.**

* * *

_"I am not frightened of dying. Any time will do..." -Pink Floyd, "The Great Gig In The Sky"_

And so I was left this empty shell of a human.

I couldn't think the word human, without thinking of him.

He wasn't human. That was the thing.

I shook to the floor, hugging my ribs, trying to keep myself from breaking apart again.


End file.
